Worm crossover ideas
by FerunaLutelou
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I will be posting my ideas for Worm crossovers here. Feel free to take and use whatever you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anything**

This will be a place for my "Worm x anything else" story ideas. Feel free to take whatever idea you like and use for your own story. While I would appreciate a PM or a review if you are gonna use one of my ideas (mostly because I would like to read it), you don't really have to bother yourself with it if you don't want to. Same goes for credits and etc..

Idea №1: Worm x Bleach

It's a "Taylor with alternative power" idea, where our beloved heroine gets Fullbringer powers. It can be something similar to Eidolon's power, an ability to pick one or several Fullbring powers from Bleach, maybe even mix them up together, and/or create new ones when she builds a connection with an item. Or it can be just a basic set of Fullbringer powers and unique Fullbring(s) that she will get herself.

Personally, I think that Fullbringer powers fit pretty well with Queen Administrator's domain (control). And let's not forget that Taylor also has an ideal item for this power, her mother's flute.

One of the reasons why I think that such a power would work wonderfully in Taylor's hands is cause you can get really creative with how to use even the basic Fullbringer powers, and we all know just how creative Taylor was with a simple bug control ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №2 Worm x Highschool DxD

Taylor gets an Eidolonesque power based on the Sacred Gears from HSDxD. Pretty much the same concept as the one used in "An Essence of Silver and Steel", except instead of Heroic Spirits it's Sacred Gears. That's pretty much it. Can't think of any logical explanation for how this would even be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №3 David & Goliath (but not really) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets the power to split herself into 2 bodies, each can turn into either "David" or "Goliath" (but there can't be 2 Davids or Goliaths at the same time). She can also turn into either David or Goliath without splitting (more on that later on). Both the split and the change happen instantly with a small flash of light blue... well, light. Can use weaker, about 2 times weaker, versions of powers of both forms without splitting or turning into them.

When split: if one of the bodies dies it is absorbed into the other body. After that Taylor can split into two bodies again, but it takes some time for the other body to recharge after death, a minute or so. When split into 2 bodies Goliath gets the full benefit of David's thinker ability because both bodies share one mind. Both bodies can use weakened powers of both forms, same as the normal, unsplit body.

When taking either David or Goliath form without splitting, the powers of this form get two times stronger. The same increase in power for either of the forms happens when one of the split bodies dies and gets absorbed into the other body.

1) "David" - blaster (can create and shoot stone-like, extremely durable projectiles at supersonic speeds from any part of the body, but only one at a time, with an interval of at least half a second long between each shot, and only when not using the mover power, can charge up the shot for more power, speed and penetration, but has to wait for a few seconds after that to shoot again, can still use mover power while the blaster power is on cooldown after the charged shot, can change the shape, but not the size, of the projectiles before they are created and add the spin, in any direction, while charging the shot), mover (can move at extremely high speed,ignoring gravity and air resistense, increases traction when toughing the surface) and thinker (the world is moving in slow motion, increased analytical ability based around finding the weakness, can discover the weaknesses of people, objects, powers, and pretty much anything, both physical and psychological, but has to observe the target over a period of time for all the weaknesses to be revealed, doesn't work that well on Endbringers and Scion for obvious reasons). 4/5 of Taylor's normal hight.

2) "Goliath" - brute (strong, tough, slowly regenerates, unnaturally heavy, also has an armor coating that can regenerate), striker (think of it as an opposite of "reinforcement" magic from Nasuverse, can make anything that is in direct physical contact "weaker" in an instant it touches the body, making it even harder to damage Goliaths form, for example, a blade would get duller and more fragile) and shaker/master (can project an aura that enhances already existing negative emotions). 6/5 of Taylor's normal hight.

Both forms look like almost androgynous and featureless, except for the "hair" (yes, that hair that Taylor is so proud of), humanoid golems made from some dark, barely transparent blue-ish crystal. Goliath also has a yellow-ish, almost transparent crystalline coating covering every part of the body, except for the "hair". The "hair" looks like its made from the same material as the bodies, only darker in colour, closer to black then to blue. Both forms don't bleed, but shatter and crumble.

Normal body Taylor (or Taylors): 50% power strength of both David's and Goliath's power sets.

David & Goliath forms, 2 body split: 100% power strength for each form.

David OR Goliath, one body: 200% power strength for either of the forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №4 Medusa Gorgon (but not really) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a power that is based around the myth of Medusa. Geomancer/Golemancer Taylor.

Striker/Shaker - petrification: can petrify things and people by touch and by sight. Petrification by touch is faster and more accurate, happens almost instantly if the object is not bigger than an average human, can also perform partial petrification even inside the object or body with extreme accuracy (for example can turn some of the blood inside the body into small stones, which will obviously kill a normal human). Petrifcation by sight requires more time and focus on the target if there is no direct eye contact (glasses and etc. do help to avoid direct eye contact, but don't save from petrification itself), less accurate (can't do micropetrification and such, tho partial petrification is still possible). She can also petrify gasses and etc., by sight if she can see them, or by touch, if she can feel them (for example she cant petrify normal air by sight because she can't see it, but can easily do it by touch if she feels it). By petrifying air, she can create melee weapons and other constructs. Can unpetrify the target, works in the same way as the petrification does, but backwards. If the target of petrification is touching another object or person then this object or person can also be petrified (is not limited to just two objects). Can change the shape of the petrified rock that is formed through her ability (the rock turns into a liquid substance when in contact with Taylor's body and can be manipulated by her to change the shape). If used on the living target that was petrified then it will die. If the liquid rock substance is not in direct contact with Taylor's body it instantly turns back into solid rock, even if it was in the middle of the shaping process. Can reinforce the petrified rock by fusing more petrified rock into it through the liquidation and fusion of the petrified rock, obviously, if it is done to a petrified living being - it dies (if a petrified living being is surrounded by a shell made from petrified air, which is then reinforced, then the living being doesn't die, because it wasn't directly affected by liquidation and reinforcement.

Master/Striker - can give "life" to petrified objects and beings (basically its golems) by touch, command them to do more simple tasks (like "protect", "attack", "capture", "patrol" and etc), or assume direct control when they are in her range (similar to her hive). If a living being was petrified and then turned into a golem, then it will be able to think more coherently, complete more complex tasks, make decisions and even command other golems, even if its shape was changed and/or the original body died (before or after petrification). The golems made from living beings don't inherit the mind of the being it was created from, but it can inherit some skills (like the ability to use electronic devices, ability to understand speech, ability to use guns effectively, group fight tactics). Golems made from parahumans can use powers to some degree if they don't interfere with petrification or the master power (for example if Alexandria was petrified and given "life" then all it would do is create a stone Alexandria that still has her own mind and powers, but cant be choked to death and etc.).


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №5 FMA:B (kinda) x Worm

Alt power Taylor

Taylor becomes a homunculus with all seven abilities + standard homunculus regeneration power, and a Striker ability that allows to suck out the life force out of other living beings to charge her philosopher's stone, the core of her being, or charge it by consuming food (which is way less efficient, especially because the food has to be actually digested, but much safer and humane). When using the homunculus abilities her mind becomes corrupted by the sins associated with that ability. Basically, if she uses the ultimate shield too much she becomes more greedy and etc.. To balance it out she would have to use other abilities more, which clears her mind and returns her to her default personality, whatever it may be at the time. Using the abilities also slowly burns through the stone's energy.

On top of all that she can also turn others into homunculi the same way Father turned Bradley into Wrath, except that they only get one weaker version of the seven ultimate abilities and can't recharge the philosopher's stone by consuming the life force of others (they have to either eat to recharge it, or Taylor can charge it up for them). Also, their minds are permanently corrupted by the sin that their ability is associated with, but not to the same degree as Taylors if she uses the abilities too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №6 The Elder Scrolls (kinda) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a tinker power that is kinda based on Alchemy from The Elder Scrolls series (and maybe a bit on Dark Magic from The Dragon Prince). Sort of a bio-tinker. She can create all sorts of potions and poisons, and they are not limited to the primitive and boring effects from Skyrim. Her potions are less like medicine or chemicals, and more like magic in a bottle (similar to how potions are in Morrowind and Oblivion). The effects can be time-limited or permanent (obviously potions and poisons with permanent effects are harder to make). Basically this ability is kind of a side-grade to Bakuda's bomb tinker ability. The potions can even make normal people into superhumans by upgrading their parameters (make people stronger, faster, smarter and etc.) Potions that crate explosive fireballs after the flask is destroyed (like a contact grenade), a poison that makes people unable to use powers ether for a limited time, or forever, a gass cloud (a bit of a stretch, but as long as its in a flask then its a potion) that heals people (crush/open the flask to release), a potion that grants the ability to fly, she can make pretty much anything with any effect as long as she can get the right ingredients, there is basically no limit on what she can do, including imitation other capes powers. And obviously she can make drugs similar to skooma. The only rule is "as long as its in a flask its a potion".


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №7 Bleach (kinda) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets the power based on Orihime's ability to create barriers that reject the world. Taylor gets a shaker (with a lot of other sub ratings) power that allows her to create and manipulate invisible forcefields of any shape and form (as long as they have two sides) that can reject the world on both sides. Not only that, but she can also make each side reject different aspects or parts of the world, for example she can create a bubble-shaped forcefield that rejects everything from the outside while letting only the air pass through from the inside, which would almost instantly create a 100% true vacuum space inside the barrier, or she can create cutting barriers similar to the ones that Narwhal is using by making both sides of a flat barrier/force field reject physical matter. The only real limitations are limited range and that creating too many barriers with different restrictions is too straining for the mind, which leads to a headache similar to the ones that a lot of thinkers get, and that she has to manually create, manipulate and maintain the barriers, so if she created a barrier around a person and that person walked out of her range, then the barrier around that person will stop existing. The restrictions can be either specific or vague, and creating barriers with a lot of specific restrictions will take a little bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №8 Dumb puns, wordplay and etc. x Worm

Alt power Taylor: "Liquidator"

Taylor gets a grab bag of "liquid" themed powers. Breaker, Striker, Brute and Shaker (+ Master and Blaster sub ratings).

Edit: + Mover and minor Stranger sub ratings

Shaker (+ Master and Blaster sub ratings) - she can feel and control liquids in certain range, not Manton limited, but it's harder to control liquids that are already moving on their own and liquids is inside of a living being. She can do "bloodbending", but it's hard and if she does something wrong then the target is very likely to die (making a small wound and using her striker ability on the blood makes it a little bit easier). She has control over the movement of the liquid and its density. She has enough power to condense liquids into solids, tho after that point if she didn't use her Striker/Breaker power she will lose control over the liquid-turned-solid until it turns back into a liquid. She can condense the objects affected by her Striker/Breaker power indefinitely, because even if the pressure on the liquid affected by the power would normally be enough to turn it into a solid, it is still forced by her ability to behave like a liquid. She can use liquids to create deadly water jets or water blades, which gives her a blaster sub rating.

Breaker/Striker - she can turn herself and/or the things she touches (clothes, armour and etc. don't hinder the ability as long as they are not too thick) into liquid. She cant turn other people into liquid as long as they are alive (she can liquidate dead bodies and severed limbs as long as the cells are dead, whatever lived inside will obviously find itself outside). Her ability is not limited by the state of the object she is using it on, meaning that she can turn solids, gasses, liquids, plasma (theoretically) and pretty much everything else that she can be in contact with into a liquid (including forcefields). While turning liquid into liquid sounds stupid (because it is), it just gives Taylor better control of the liquid, which drastically increases her effectiveness in combat. Without Taylors Shaker power affecting the liquid produced by this ability, it mostly behaves like normal liquids should, meaning that if she doesn't control her own liquid body after activating her breaker state she will just turn into a puddle. The only exceptions are the weight and heat resistance of these liquids. To turn liquidated concrete into gas you would need to use just as much heat as you would for solid concrete. Also, her liquids can not be turned into solids through freezing. Liquidated material stays as a liquid until it is either turned into a gas by heat or until Taylor turns it back into whatever it was before liquidation. She can do that at any distance as long as it's inside her range. If liquidated material is outside of her range then it will just stay and behave as a liquid (turn into a puddle). She can somewhat control the viscosity of the liquid she creates with her ability, making it more like jelly, but it can make it harder to control. The liquid produced by her ability keeps the same colours as the object it was made from. One of the tactics she can use is to turn concrete into liquid, surround her enemies with it and turn it back into solid from a distance. Also, after dismissing her breaker state her body automatically will reform back to its normal state without any need for additional control, tho she can interfere with the process if she wants to. She can survive loosing 90% of the liquid her breaker form's body is made from as long as the "head" (or whatever it is when its liquid) is fine.

Edit: when activating her breaker state she can still look like it isn't activated by forcing her liquid body to maintain the shape and look she had before the activation of the breaker state. Moving and pretending that your body is solid is possible, but it's awkward and very inconvenient.

Brute - she can absorb/consume liquid to heal herself, also, anything (non-living) that is too harmful to her body is automatically liquidated and pushed out of her body (again, she can interfere with the process), which means that she is immune to viruses and poisons. Doesn't matter if she is or isn't in her breaker state at the time, tho healing herself and removing foreign object out her body is way easier. She can also heal flesh wounds of others by sacrificing the liquid her own breaker body is made from (filling in the gaps with it, so to speak, but she can't liquidate the viruses in the bodies of others without direct contact with each and every one of them (which is basically impossible). The process of healing others is intuitive, but somewhat slower than her self healing.

Edit: Taylor can also create barriers of any shape made from a dense and viscous liquid to stop/block attacks (can also be used for capture) and flat circular or hollow spherical barriers made from constantly rotating liquid to deflect attacks instead of trying to completely stop them (can also be used for attack). Using the same method to create "armour" over her body is not advised because if she loses control (for some reason) it can either crush her with its weight (dense and viscous liquid) or shred her because of its speed (rotating liquid) in her human form (she isn't a Logia devil fruit user, she has to consciously activate her breaker state).

Edit: this Taylor also deserves a mover sub rating because in her breaker state she can move her "body" just as fast as any other liquid. Also a very minor stranger sub rating because in her breaker state she can condense her "body" so much that it would be really hard to notice her with normal human senses.

**Note: next alt power like that one will probably be "illegal"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №9 Marvel (kinda) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets the powers similar to Killgrave's (aka Purple Man). Instead of using pheromones, she is directly manipulating the emotions of her targets (it's kind of a mix between Glory Girl's aura, Gallant's emotion sense and Heartbreaker's emotion manipulation). She can manipulate any kinds of emotions if she tries hard enough, but the easiest ones to control are happiness, misery, and hate, especially hate. She can feel the minds of all living beings and the emotions they feel in a certain range. She can insert new emotions into them, amplify already existing ones and even bind these emotions to certain items, memories and/or people, or she can destroy a connection between an emotion and an item/memory/person. By amplifying the happiness of a person and binding the feeling to herself she can turn someone into a "happy idiot" that would gladly do whatever she tells him or her. By making a person miserable, amplifying their hate and binding these emotions to their own life she can make that person suicidal. The more she knows about her target the easier it is for her to do more subtle emotional manipulations. It's easier for her to manipulate one person at a time than a crowd, but she can do some simple manipulations to many people at the same time (like making everyone in school happy and binding this happiness to the school, or she can make everyone in the crowd miserable and hateful and then bind these feelings to a target that she wants them to attack). The one emotion that is very hard to create and manipulate is love, it's almost impossible for her to force someone to love her through her power alone, but she can easily break the connection between this emotion and its target, and then she can build up the misery and hate and bind them to the former target of affection. She can control animals and bugs with her power and it's easier to manipulate their emotions, but it's harder for her to make them do something complex, especially because they can't understand human speech.

The most basic description of her power is "emotion programming".

One of the possible cape names for her that I came up with is "Brightside", because its easy for her to master people through happiness. Or "Feelsbad", for obvious reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №10 Bleach x Worm

A soul tries to escape from the Hell dimension in Bleach universe to the world of the living, but something goes wrong and it ends up in Worm universe. Somehow, even though this soul only has a spiritual body, it gets a shard due to its "experiences" in Hell and becomes a parahuman. This soul is still connected to Hell through its chains and it knows that if it dies here without dealing with the chains then it will end up right back in Hell. The connection to Hell is weak enough that the soul can reveal its face/not wear a mask without Hell dragging the soul back as a consequence (it's still a soul tho, so under normal circumstances nobody can see it or its face anyway). The soul still keeps whatever powers it had back in Hell because it is a part of its being (it should have at least some power or powers, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to escape in the first place).

Anyway, because its a soul it automatically gets a pretty high Stranger rating (almost on par with Imp's) if we use the PRT power classification system (nobody can see it under normal circumstances cause nobody in this world has spiritual energy and etc., the only things that most will be able to see are the results of the souls actions). At least a pretty decent Mover rating (it did escape Hell somehow, so it had to be pretty fast even by Bleach standards, also, souls can stand on air). A decent Brute rating too. It somehow escaped Hell so it probably has above average amount of spiritual energy, which directly translates into increased durability and strength, also, souls seem to regenerate faster than physical bodies, and because of its connection to Hell and because it may have been a Hollow before getting sent to Hell it probably has even faster regeneration as well. Hollows are pretty infamous for their regeneration ability and extra toughness, and in Hell souls are forced to regenerate A LOT (and because of it the soul may have higher pain tolerance too).

As you can see it's a very bare-bones idea. How does the soul look like, what is its personality, backstory, unique powers, goals (other than dealing with the Hell chains) and etc.? All of it and more is for YOU to decide (if you want to ofc).


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №11 Ben 10 x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a Striker/Thinker/Trump ability that is similar to Kevin Levin's energy, material and DNA absorption. When Taylor is in direct physical contact with anything she can "see" a "list" of properties of whatever she is in contact with. She can copy whatever properties of that object to her own "list" and make it so that these properties apply to herself, stack on top of each other and etc.. She can also copy the properties from her own "list" onto other objects and/or people, but there is a limit to that. When doing this to other objects and/or people she has to replace the original properties with the added ones. She can switch them back to their original properties because they are still on their "list", they are just not active.

Some of the things she can do. She can copy the toughness of different metals and stack them on top of her own, or copy the sharpness of knives, broken glass and etc., stack them and turn into a walking shredder. She can also select which of her own bodies original properties apply or don't apply to herself (which can be very dangerous for her). She can't copy the powers, but she can copy some of their properties. You get the idea, the possibilities are endless.

Her ability is not really limited by touch, it is limited by contact. Big difference.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №12 Tokyo Ghoul x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor becomes something similar to a ghoul from TG universe. She can consume and digest normal human food just fine, but it tastes horrible. She doesn't have to consume human flesh to sustain herself as the ghouls do, but it smells and tastes maddeningly great for her and it is the only thing besides coffee that can make her feel like she isn't starving. She can ask Panacea to "fix" her, make her able to enjoy human food and etc., but the effects will dissipate over time because of Taylor's regeneration. Raw animal meat doesn't taste great, but it tastes less horrible than cooked human food.

Taylor is a pretty decent **Brute**: her regeneration is ridiculously fast (almost Eto level at the very start), her body is very durable (9mm does some very minor internal damage on impact, but can't even pierce her skin), she has increased strength and agility (about Brute 2 at the start, but just like ghouls she can grow stronger through training), she has some resistance to poisons, electricity, fire and etc. and all of her physical abilities can grow stronger through training and experience, and on top of all that her pain threshold is way higher than that of normal people (especially because her transformation into a "ghoul" was VERY painful, her body being rebuilt one cell at a time), now multiply most of it by 2 when it comes to her kagune and what she can do with it.

Some minor **Thinker** rating, mostly combat-oriented: she has a stronger sense of smell (not as good as a dog tho if it doesn't involve the smell of humans), can see in the dark better (not as good as a cat tho), her hearing is not at the level of echolocation that bats have, but its very close, her ability to remember and learn things is much better than that of a normal human, especially if it involves combat, but nothing too ridiculous, her reaction speed is good enough to react to a 9mm bullet fired from 10m away behind her and completely evade it.

She has a minor **Mover** rating for her agility, strength, barely inhuman speed (at the start, and that's without using a kagune to assist with her movement) and her kagune that can help her to accelerate through the use of brute force, helps her balance herself like an animal tail and helps her traverse difficult terrain.

A minor **Changer** rating (at the start): she has a low-level biokinesis that allows her to manipulate the cells that her kagune is made from, it can be used for a lot of things, like creating armour under her skin (very painful), creating new, better limbs from these cells (its faster than waiting for the limbs to regenerate when they get completely destroyed) and many other things.

A decent **Master** rating: she can use her biokinesis to create minions, they can be weak or strong, depending on how much material was used to make them, they can be as small as toddlers or as big as she wants them to be (as long as there is enough material), she can recycle dead minions by consuming them (she can do that with her kagune too) and making new ones.

A decent (Bio-)**Tinker** rating: she can make all kinds of quinque from the cells of her kagune with that low-level biokinesis ability, including quinque armour.

Basically, Taylor is the apex predator, exactly what Sophia wants to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №13 Every Isekai ever x Worm

Due to some circumstances, Bakuda is recruited into ABB later than in the canon story. After Lung is defeated by Taylor on her first night out she fails to immediately take control of ABB. Desperate and angry after her failure she decides to use two of her experimental bombs on Arcadia and Winslow school buildings. She kidnaps two random students, one from each school, and implants the bombs into them (not into their heads, just into their bodies) and sends them to school. The original plan was to make the buildings change places with each other to show how versatile her explosives can be and that she can get anyone and anywhere. The signal was supposed to make the bombs go off simultaneously, but something goes wrong because of Arcadias faraday cage and instead of switching places both buildings disappear from the face of Earth Bet.

In some other (fantasy) world both school buildings appear right next to each other in the middle of an ancient forest surrounded by a "circle" of mountains. The trees look similar to the giant trees from Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), their leaves are of darker shades of green than that of most trees on earth, and same goes for the colours of the tall grass that covers almost everything inside this mysterious forest. The buildings appear in the middle of an open field inside the forest, the closest arch-tree is just about 150m away. After some confusion and panic among the students and staff of both schools they discover that most, if not all students and staff now got superpowers. Each and every one of them got a blessing from the gods of this world during their "transportation", though they don't know about the origin of their powers yet and not all of them immediately discover exactly what their powers can do. The one thing that all of them have in common is that all of their bodies got tougher and stronger, though everyone has different levels of toughness and strength (those that have other powers are less tough and strong, while others have incredible toughness and strength, but no other obvious powers). The only exceptions are Taylor, the Dallon sisters and the Wards. All of them got two blessings because of their shards, so now they have 3 interconnected powers each instead of just one that they had before. During the first hour after their arrival, all students and staff are gathered outside and the struggle for power begins. The main two parties that struggle for the leading position are the Wards (together with the Dallon sisters, no Shadow Stalker tho) and the staff of both schools (so basically teenagers vs adults). None of the Wards are wearing their costumes and they use only the cheap mass-produced masks (provided by PRT) that they got from their lockers to hide their identities. Young gang members keep quiet (for now) and don't interfere because the Wards are present and because most of them still hope to somehow get back home. Taylor stays quiet too, for obvious reasons. After some time the debates are over and both parties decide to unite and separate their responsibilities. The Wards will act as guards/police, in case if there is any danger, and will be doing power examinations and training of other students in their spare time. The staff will be dealing with organisation and management of both students and resources. Glory Girl flies up into the sky and tells about their surroundings (giant forest surrounded by mountains) to the Wards and staff (Sophia already joined up at this point). They decide to conceal this information for now, while Taylor uses her new, improved powers to eavesdrop on their conversation and discovers that Sophia is Shadow Stalker. This discovery, along with the decision of the "authorities" to conceal important information from everyone makes Taylor not only not trust them, but also hate and despise them. Everything goes wrong on the second day after their arrival. The monsters attack the school building (didn't think through what kind of monsters though). The Wards (now including Shadow Stalker) and Dallon sisters deal with the monsters relatively, but in panic and confusion during the battle some of the students run into the forest. Some of the students were injured during the attack, Amy and some other students with newly discovered healing powers heal them. Immediately after that it is decided that half of the wards and staff will form search and reconnaissance parties, while the other half will stay in place to defend their "base of operations". Each party is made up of one Ward and two teachers. Before they leave some of the students apply "buffs" on the parties.

**Note:** That's it for now, maybe I will update this idea later. Didn't focus much on the actions of every character, how the outside world beyond the mountains is, what else there is inside the forest and etc. (mostly because this is just an idea for the story and not the story itself). The basic idea is that everything will go to shit real soon, people will form their own factions and will struggle for power for some time inside this forest until they get out to the outside world. The gangs and Sophia (along with Emma, Madison and some others) will form their own factions that will clash with each other and the Wards-n-staff faction, while Taylor does her best to stay away from this bullshit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №14 "To aru" series x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a power similar to Accelerators.

Her main ability, vector manipulation, is classified as Striker ability with Shaker, Blaster and Brute sub ratings. She has an almost skintight forcefield covering her whole body that allows her to manipulate the vectors of whatever comes in contact with it. There is a range/size limit, and she can't micromanage the vectors as precisely as Accelerator can without calculating everything in advance. Just like Accelerator, she can set up "filters" (aka barriers) to protect her body from harmful things, but because of her Thinker ability limitations her "filters" are not as flexible, so to speak, and she can't easily make new ones and/or modify them on the fly as he can. What she can do though is create different filters in advance, remember them, and switch them up or overlay them on top of each other later on. Her Thinker ability allows her to do very complex mathematical calculations, but it takes time and if she does it too much she gets a Thinker headache. Her Thinker ability also passively improves her abilities to memorise, analyse and learn new information and skills, while also greatly improving her thinking speed (which directly affects her reaction speed and reflexes). She doesn't have to make exactly the same calculations twice. If two different calculations are similar enough then the second one and onwards will be done much quicker. She can easily do simple airblasts even without calculations, but for something like the precise tornado blasts that Accelerator uses she would have to pre-calculate how to make them for the first time, and then tweak the formula a little bit every other time she has to use them later. The more she uses them or any other complex attacks or defences in different environments the fewer calculations she would have to make next time when in a similar environment.

Her power is not exactly weaker or stronger than Accelerators, it's just more nuanced and requires more preparation to do something complex. The biggest advantage of this particular powerset is that Taylor doesn't have to do her calculations from scratch every time she wants to do something complex, while Accelerator has to do everything from scratch every time. The biggest disadvantage though is that her real-time calculation speed is so much slower then Accelerators that doing complex calculations from scratch mid-battle is basically suicide for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №15 Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets the ability to harness the power of the spiral (aka Spiral Power/Energy). Its a grab bag of Brute, Blaster, Shaker/Striker/Master, Tinker and Thinker powers. **Brute** \- Taylor can make her body tougher and stronger than normal by enhancing it with Spiral Power, she can manifest drills (that are fused with her body) to use as melee weapons, she can also accelerate her regeneration. **Blaster** \- she can turn the drills fused with her body into missile-like projectiles and shoot them at the enemy, she can also manifest these projectiles near her body and either shoot them or grab them and use as melee weapons. The drill projectiles can act either like explosive missiles or like drills with a jet engine strapped to the back end. If used like explosive missiles then they will create a cross-shaped explosion and disappear, and if used like drills they will turn into green light particles and disappear after they are no longer needed. The first projectiles that Taylor learns to create are no bigger than 9mm rounds, but she could effortlessly create at least 5 on her first try. Her first melee drill is no longer than a short sword. **Thinker** \- this aspect of her power makes it easier to learn new things and accelerate thoughts (and by extension her reaction speed). This power can be used both passively and actively, but she needs to use her Spiral Power for active use. **Tinker** \- Taylor can make tinkertech devices that can absorb, use, produce, amplify and/or release Spiral Power. Melee weapons, guns, armour, mechas, power generators, robots, transport, you name it and she probably can make it, but most of it uses Spiral Power to operate. Electricity and etc. can be used as a substitute, but her creations wouldn't be as effective without the use of Spiral Power. Almost all of Taylor's abilities consume Spiral Power when used. Spiral Power is a combination of stamina and willpower, which means that even if she is tired and used up all of her reserves of SP (which she has a limited amount of) she can still fight by using her willpower alone. **Shaker/Striker/Master** \- Taylor can absorb the Spiral Power from any sources nearby, or charge her targets with it. It's faster if she has body contact. She can focus on draining/charging only the willpower or only the stamina. She can drain her targets completely. In the case of complete stamina drain, the body of the target will be mummified. In case of complete willpower drain, the target will turn into a mindless "vegetable". By charging the targets stamina she can make its body stronger and increase the healing speed. If supercharged then the target can even regenerate lost limbs. By charging targets willpower she can give it determination and clarity of mind. If supercharged the target can actually heal the mind from trauma (like PTSD and etc.) and at the very least weaken the effects of some Master powers, if not completely free the target from these effects. Small and weak targets, like insects, can be drained in less than a second with body contact and in several seconds without, but targets that have a lot of stamina, like elephants, or a lot of willpower, like humans, or even both, like some parahumans and etc., it takes much longer (at first). Repeated supercharging can make the target evolve.

All of her abilities grow stronger along with Taylor herself the more she uses them, including her reserves of SP. Basically, Taylor slowly evolves by accumulating and using more and more Spiral Power.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №16 Naruto x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

"The Locker" incident never happened to this version of Taylor. Instead, on the same day, she got locked up in girls toilet by The Trio while it just so happened that some pyromaniac decided to burn Winslow to the ground. Taylor triggers just a few moments before losing consciousness and being saved by a fireman (he heard her screaming for help). Due to her trigger, the influence of her shard and minor brain damage this Taylor is less psychologically stable. She is full of anger and hate at a lot of things and people (The Trio, her father, the authorities, the heroes, the villains, bystanders, herself and etc.).

Taylor gets Amaterasu + Enton based pyrokinesis ability. Blaster/Shaker - she can create and shoot black flames that can burn anything, and she also can control both these flames and the normal ones (though her control of normal fire is not as good). Her control of black flames is extremely precise (think Green Lantern but with all-destroying black flames instead). She can make the flames less or more intense, which allows her to control just how fast the flames burn the target (useful for minimising collateral damage, friendly fire and for extremely painful torture). Her body and (if she chooses so) her clothes have a "skintight" protective barrier that prevents her from being burned by her own flames. She can surround herself with a barrier of black flames that at it's thinnest can completely destroy smaller calibre bullets before they reach her, but it's still dangerous to completely surround herself with it for too long, cause she can just simply run out of breathable air. She can also concentrate her flames which makes them tangible. She can use these tangible flames to fly, to create weapons, extremely durable barriers and etc.. Most importantly she can extinguish all kinds of flames in just a few seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I don't own anything, also #NotSponsored**

Idea №17 SoundCloud x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a Breaker power that is similar to Shadow Stalker's, Cricket's, Grue's and Fog's. Breaker/Blaster/Mover (and Shaker subcategory) - Taylor can "break" into some kind of white-coloured gas (it looks like a cloud) that can vibrate at different frequencies. Her Breaker form can vibrate at more than a 100 different frequencies at the same time. She can fly and she moves pretty fast in her breaker form, so she earns at least a low Mover rating (about 2-3). She can use her ability to vibrate her body in her breaker form to do lots of things, but most importantly she can shoot soundblasts, which earns her a decent Blaster rating, she can pass through solid objects (similar to how Flash from DC universe does it), and she can vibrate at different frequencies to "mask" the sounds (the sounds are still there, but nobody can hear them because the highest and lowest points of the original soundwaves and the ones that she produces are completely opposite, while the frequency is the same, basically it's the opposite of sound amplification and/or resonance), which earns her a decent Shaker rating. Just like Cricket, she can use soundwaves to make people feel nauseous. In her breaker form she is also very sensitive to sound. She can feel exactly where the sound is coming from and what is its frequency. She can spread her breaker form, which makes her look more like a fog then a cloud, and she can condense her form into a sphere or human body shape, which makes her look like she is made of smokey cream or something similar. When condensed into a shape of a human body she can interact with objects to some degree (can do things like opening some doors and etc., but can't even lift a mug if it's too heavy). She can partially enter her Breaker form too (for example she can "break" her finger and release a soundblast from it).


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №18 Medaka Box x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a power that is similar to Gagamaru Chougasaki's "Encounter" Minus, or King's (a former Slaughterhouse 9 leader) power. Brute/Shaker/Master - Taylors ability allows her to redirect the damage that is supposed to be done to her onto other objects and/or people, and to create an orange-coloured human-sized barrier that can stop anything (only one at a time), but will immediately disappear afterwards. She also gets slightly increased strength, durability and endurance. The damage redirection will happen automatically and target a random object or person around her (in her range) if she doesn't consciously stop the ability from working or select a specific target before she is hit. What her ability considers as damage are any alterations done to her, which includes things like ageing, stress, physical wounds, sickness, fatigue and etc., except death itself ("Encounter" can do that, but Taylor's ability is a little more physical than his). The only limitation is that the targeted object should be able to take this form of damage, meaning that she cant push her stress or fatigue onto a rock, or physical damage onto something intangible (like air). By redirecting her fatigue onto other people she can avoid wasting her own stamina, same goes for stress and etc.. If Taylor's body was somehow damaged while her ability was inactive (for example a trump was blocking it, or she forcefully deactivated it) she can redirect this damage onto something else, or it will be redirected automatically on something random within her range when it activates on its own (that can happen if she loses consciousness and etc.). Her range is the same as Skitter's. The barrier can be created only within her range, but it is also limited by line of sight and cant be spawned inside a living body. Taylor's damage redirection power is not limited to one target at a time, but the damage is split equally between her targets.

Taylor gets a Master rating because she can redirect even her own feelings onto other people.

This Taylor is almost immune to other mast Master powers because her own power considers most of their effects as "damage". It may lead to a master being mastered by his/her own power.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №19 Borderlands x Worm

The vault hunters defeated both Handsome Jack and The Warrior, but when the forcefield that was protecting both Jack and Lilith shut down, Jack, instead of monologuing and letting the filthy barbarians kill him, gathered whatever resolve and strength he had left and rushed to the damaged vault gate, jumping into it at the same time as the stray bullets and other projectiles fired by tired vault hunters completely destroyed it. Something goes wrong during his transfer to the vault because of the destroyed gate, and instead of being trapped in an empty vault for the rest of his life he finds himself half-dead, losing both his blood and his mind, on the streets of Brockton Bay instead. This is by far the worst day of Jack's life. He triggers and gains a Tinker power that allows him to recreate and improve most of the Borderlands technology. He is a changed man now that he lost absolutely everything. What will he do? Will he use this second chance to become an actual hero? Or will he try to take control of another Warrior and destroy this world too? Nobody knows that yet, not even himself. What we know for certain is that Jack's existence will cause some big changes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №20 Every "Survival Game" novel ever x Worm

Instead of receiving a bullet surgery after defeating Scion, something goes wrong and Taylor is murdered. After her death, she gets a second chance. An unknown entity offers her a chance to participate in a "survival game". There are many possible rewards that she can earn, but the one that Taylor is interested in is very hard to get. Taylor wants to get back to Earth Bet, to live a normal life, but this wish is pretty expensive. Taylor has to complete different missions in different worlds scattered throughout the multiverse to earn reward points, which she can spend on pretty much anything: buying powers, upgrading her stats, learning skills, buying equipment, information and etc., even returning home...

After accepting the offer Taylor starts as a no-rank (meaning that she has no powers, not even free slots for powers and etc., she is just a normal human) and is told to prepare for a "tutorial" mission. She is given some amount of reward points (to buy whatever equipment, info and whatever else that she can afford), an hour to prepare, and then she is thrown right into the field with 9 other people. Their main goal is to survive until the tutorial is over. They can complete bonus missions and etc. to increase their score by the end of the tutorial and get additional rewards. Doing unique things will result in getting unique rewards after the end of the tutorial too. The main reward that all participants get after surviving until the end is the promotion to the rank 1 participant (meaning that they get 1 free power slot and etc.). Possible additional rewards: items, equipment, powers, extra reward points, knowledge, stat bonuses, titles (can have A LOT of different effects and even be an equivalent of an additional superpower), perks and etc.. Those who underperformed but survived can also get extra "rewards": confiscation of some amount of reward points, confiscation of an item or items, confiscation of some knowledge gained during the tutorial (or any other mission later on), a punishing title and/or perk (very hard to get rid of) and etc..

When going to a new world the participant is given about 5 missions and an almost infinite amount of hidden bonus missions scattered worldwide. After completing at least one essential mission the participant can leave the world and go for the next one, or return to their personal Nexus (a personal space where the participant can rest and access all functions of the survival game system, like Store, Auction and etc). If the participant wants to return to this world later then they will have to pay for their time there, but the participant can pick where they will appear. The chances of appearing in a new world with other participants are pretty low (less than 20%), but when it happens it is very likely that at least 4 participants will appear. Every time the participants leave the new mission world they are given 24 hours in their own Nexus for free. If the free time in Nexus wasn't all used up and the participant was given another 24 hours after returning from another new mission world then the free time will stack. After all of the free time in Nexus is used up the participant has to pay the "rent" daily. From their personal Nexus, the participants can access The Hub, an endless city that can be accessed only by the participants and the "NPCs" that manage numerous hotels, shops and etc.. The Hub is not as safe as the Nexus because the participants can attack and kill each other. There are numerous black obelisks scattered throughout The Hub that allow the participants to access the survival game systems functions outside their Nexus space. The participants are also given a black obelisk shard after appearing in The Hub that allows them to access the same system functions as the obelisk, but it takes an extra 5% reward points fee from every transaction. The participants can stay in The Hub indefinitely. Some participants stopped going to the mission worlds completely and are earning reward points either by selling their services or by hunting other participants.

No-rank to rank 1: complete the tutorial

Rank 1 to rank 2: 10 missions completed successfully, some reward points fee

Rank 2 to rank 3: 20 missions completed successfully, double the previous reward points fee

Rank 3 to rank 4: 30 missions completed successfully, double the previous reward points fee

And etc.

Missions have ranks too. G (rank 1), F (rank 2-5), E (rank 6-10), D (rank 11-15), C (rank 16-20), B (rank 21-25), A (rank 26-30), S (rank 30-40) and EX rank for rank 40+ participants. It doesn't mean that you cant complete these missions at lower ranks, it's just that it is recommended to take them at these ranks.

There is no rank limit but at some point increasing your rank becomes a waste of reward points.

All titles, skills, perks, equipment and etc. can be upgraded, sold to other participants through an auction and etc..

A really quick summary: Taylor travels the multiverse and kicks ass.

**Note: again, a pretty bare-bones idea.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №21 DC universe x Worm

Joker!Taylor

Taylor's trigger event is slightly different. Taylor had to spend almost a whole day inside the locker because the janitor decided not to do his job properly and to leave early. When she was delivered to the hospital Panacea wasn't around, so the infected skin at the edges of Taylor's lips had to be surgically removed. Her hair that she was so proud of had to be washed as quickly as possible, so it was cut short (shoulder length). Danny was worried sick that his daughter didn't come back from school. He didn't sleep the whole night, and when he got a call from the hospital in the morning he immediately rushed to her. He died in a car crash. His lack of sleep and the stress from almost losing his daughter causing him to be more reckless behind the wheel. He was hit by a truck and died almost instantly. Taylor wakes up a day and a half later to discover the tragic news. Without her father to put any pressure on the school Taylor has to pay the bills for her hospitalisation. She is given a mirror by the nurse after she asked to see just how bad is the damage. Something within her snaps for the second time. This is her second trigger event. Taylor goes completely mad, realising that she lost everything, what a fucking joke her life is, and decides to take revenge on the people and the system that wronged her.

Taylor is a Thinker/Tinker. After her first trigger, her Thinker power was specialising only on planning, both long term (for operations and etc.) and short term (for combat), and on systemisation of actions for greater efficiency. And her Tinker power was all about making improvised weapons, traps and etc., her potential arsenal expanding more and more depending on what she learned about in theoretical science and in practice, or which tinkertech she could possibly get her hands on to take apart (basically its more like a bootleg version of Dragons power that would have allowed her to make inferior copies of other tinkertech and create improvised weaponry from scrap based on her own knowledge), and on expandible tools. But after her second trigger these two powers started to bleed into each other, mixing together. Now her Thinker power is also focused on improvisation in both short and long term planning, and on understanding all kinds of systems (including people/humans that her improved power recognises as systems of beliefs). By examining a person's (or a group's) speech and actions she can understand both their projected and internal systems of beliefs, put herself in their place and make a pretty accurate prediction of their most likely actions in the future. She also understands where to push and what to do to "take apart" a person and "put together a bootleg version". Her Tinker power now allows her to not only make bootleg versions of other's tinkertech or create simple one-use items from scrap based on her own knowledge, but to also improve them, combine them and etc.. Now she is capable of combining different tinkertech systems of knowledge and technology to create something more complex and unique.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №22 Deadman Wonderland x Worm

Alt power Taylor!

Taylor gets a blood manipulation ability that is similar to Deadman Wonderland's "Branches of Sin". Brute/Shaker/Blaster/Master/(Bio)Tinker - Taylor gets an ability to regenerate and manipulate her own blood, and to give it different properties. The most basic description for this ability would be "biokinesis". There is almost no limit to what she can do with her own blood: turn it into a very sharp or sticky net (similar to spider's nets), shoot it like bullets (or other projectiles), create flexible, but also durable armour over and/or under her skin, create floating blood bombs that can detonate either on contact or on command, make blood weapons (blades, whips and etc.), make blood prosthetics or even additional organs and/or limbs (for example she can make a blood eye that is way better that a normal human one and see through it, useful for observing or sniping targets), control other people like puppets (by making her blood invade their body, similar to Pernida's "The Compulsory" ability from Bleach), create minions of different shapes and sizes that can act on her orders (their minds are like a very simple virtual intelligence from Mass Effect), and even infuse her blood with all kinds of different poisons (poisons that fucks up the 5 senses, explode the body from within and etc.), she can also make a blood mist from normal or poisoned blood, or make bombs that make and spread blood mist on explosion. And yes, Taylor is capable of using the Original Sin knock-off ability (though it is not capable of slicing through literally anything like the original).

For those few that didn't figure it out yet - she can traverse the environment like bloody spider-man (pun intended), even tho there are more effective ways of doing it.

The most important distinctions between Taylor's ability and the original Branches of Sin is that she can control her blood even after it was separated from her body for a long time, and that her blood doesn't lose its properties over time (meaning that sticky blood will stay sticky and poisonous blood will stay poisonous). Also, she cant give people a Branch of Sin like The Wretched Egg can (so no Trump rating).

There is a range limit (only) to her blood control, but her minions and/or her constructs can operate outside of her control range on their own.

Some additional info: she can make her golems into suicide bombers by putting a blood bomb inside them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №23 The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes (Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu / DenYuuDen) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a Thinker power that is based on Will Heim cursed eyes from DenYuuDen. She can "see" and analyse weaknesses and strengths (both physical and mental) of individual people, groups, objects, systems and etc. like everyone and everything is an open book, which also makes her better at strategising and managing other people, but there are several serious drawbacks to this power.

Being able to see various strengths of others makes Taylor feel inferior and envious, and as a result, it makes her hate pretty much everyone around her, herself and the world itself because it's so unfair (almost a complete opposite of Tattletale's superiority complex).

Her power is very similar to Tattletale's because it allows her to learn a lot of things about her target (some things that she shouldn't even be able to learn), but it is more focused on already existing weaknesses and strengths and their analysis than the on-the-spot analysis and speculations about the future that Tattletale is so infamous for, meaning that her power leans more heavily on post cognition. Another major difference is that Taylor's power doesn't give just one "answer" at a time as Tattletale's power does, and instead it just gives to her all of the relevant information it can at the same time, which can be a little bit disorienting.

The biggest limitation of Taylor's power is that her target has to be in "sight" for the post cognition to work properly. Her post cognition is not going to activate if all that Taylor knows about the target is its name, but if Taylor can form at least a close enough mental image of her target in her head then she will almost instantly learn most, if not all weaknesses and strengths that this (supposed) target has. Taylor's power also shares the same weakness as Tattletale's if her target is not in her direct line of sight, meaning that if Taylor is given false information about a target that she has never seen then the knowledge of strengths and weaknesses provided by her power will be only speculative and incomplete. For example, Taylor has never seen Coil in person, but if someone tells her factually correct information about what kind of person Coil is then Taylor's power will fill in most of the blanks and infodump Taylor with most of his weaknesses and strengths, and then start seeking for the best way to exploit them, but if the info was partially or completely incorrect then her power will give her only partially correct or completely incorrect "answers" too.

Taylor can't stop her power from working completely, the best she can do is disable the post cognition aspect of it, which still leaves the analysis aspect that always tries to redirect her thoughts and focus them on identification and exploitation of others strengths and weaknesses. Basically, every time she looks at a new person her thoughts are redirected into following a specific pattern:

1 wondering what this person is good at

2 asking herself if she is as good or better at doing it herself YES/NO

3 envy and hate (because almost everyone is better than her at something, duh, she is a teenager)

4 wondering if she could somehow use this person and/or his or her skills/resources

5 wondering what that person's weaknesses are

6 wondering how she can exploit these weaknesses for her own benefit and sadistic satisfaction

And all of that goes through her mind in seconds, which makes Taylor feel even worse about herself.

Her power also passively improves her thinking speed, her memorisation speed, her analytical abilities and her memory capacity.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №24 K (aka "K project) x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a power that is based on red and blue Auras from K. Trump (8)/Thinker (2)/Blaster (10+)/Shaker (9)/Striker (5)/Brute (6)/Master (5)/Mover (3-4) - Taylor's power allows her to manifest red, blue or purple Aura (a mix of the two) and use it for different purposes. Red Aura is like a flame, it can burn pretty much anything and everything to ash, it also gives Taylor pretty decent resistance to fire and high temperatures. She can freely control just how hot her red Aura is, the temperature range is from "its a little warm" to "bullets disappear on contact". She can shoot explosive and non-explosive fireballs made from red Aura, surround herself with it to create a protective barrier, use it for propulsion to fly and etc.. Blue Aura is like a sharp knife, like condensed kinetic energy. It can slice through pretty much anything, can stop or deflect almost any attack, it also gives Taylor extreme focus and clarity of mind as a passive effect, which gives her a low-rank Thinker rating and some level of resistance to some Master powers. Blue Aura is also several times faster than red Aura. Taylor can use it to charge her melee or ranged weapons (something like a batton will strike very hard, a sword will easily slice anything apart, a bullet will pierce anything), surround herself with a protective barrier that can stop most attacks, send slashing, piercing or explosive blasts of pure kinetic energy at the enemy, create repelling shields or platforms nearby that can be used to jump really high or walk on them in the air, can also be used to generate shockwaves, sound and etc. (which can be used in many ways, including turning melee weapons into vibroblades). Purple Aura shares the characteristics of both red and blue Aura at the same time and brings the power level up to 11, only Taylor can manifest and use it. The drawback is that it is very exhausting to use. Even Taylor has limits on how much she can use either aura type before being exhausted. Taylor also can use both red and blue Auras at the same time without mixing them, but she can't use purple Aura at the same time as either of the other two.

All types of aura manifest near Taylor herself, but after they leave here general vicinity they can still be manipulated by her freely.

Taylor can give other people the ability to generate and manipulate red and/or blue Aura too, but none of them would be able to naturally mix them into purple Aura if they were given both, though both red and blue Aura can be combined with some other powers if they are compatible. People that are given Aura have unnatural respect for Taylor. In their minds she is a leader of the pack (red), or a commander (blue), or both (red and blue). It doesn't mean that they are absolutely loyal, or that they will stay like that forever. If their minds are strong and/or complex enough then the effect will not be as strong, but it might turn into their own real opinion of her if they spend enough time with Taylor. Someone like Alexandria would be able to avoid it altogether because of her unique biology caused by her power. The quality, quantity and level of control may vary from person to person, but when it comes to Aura alone then nobody can ever hope to match Taylor, though their level of power may grow over time. People that are given red Aura become wilder and more passionate. People that are given blue Aura become more focused and disciplined. People that are given both... the results may vary from person to person, but what is common for all of them is that at first their personality becomes a little bit unstable until it settles down into something new over time. Basically, people get all the benefits that Taylor gets from either her Auras depending on which one they get, but to a lesser degree. There is no limit on how many people can be given Aura (though something is driving Taylor not to give it to too many people), and it can also be taken away by Taylor. The ability to use aura can be given or taken away freely as long as the target is close enough to Taylor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I don't own anything**

Idea №25 Destiny x Worm

Alt power Taylor.

Taylor gets a grab bag of abilities that are based on the powers possessed by Guardians from Destiny. She has an energy pool that can grow and regenerate over time. Most of her abilities use the energy from this energy pool. Her energy pool grows every day by about 0.2-0.5% if she actively uses her powers (using up at least a third of her total energy), and by 0.1% if she doesn't. Energy regen rate is 0.5% of her current energy pool per minute indoors, 1% under direct sunlight and 0.75% under direct moonlight.

**Brute** (5) - Taylor doesn't age and doesn't need sleep (passive effect), can slowly regenerate (passive/active), can delay her death (active), can resurrect herself (active), can boost her physical strength, speed, endurance, vitality, intelligence and coordination (active). Her passive regeneration is very slow, can't regenerate lost limbs, can restore damaged organs as long as they are connected to the body (the process may take from several hours to a few days). Her active regeneration burns through the energy from her energy pool to restore Taylors body, it takes way less time and can even restore lost limbs (can regenerate her body from near-death to perfect health in an hour or so for about 10% of her base energy pool). She has full control over the speed/energy consumption of her active regeneration. Both her active and passive regeneration abilities can work at the same time. The slower the active regeneration is - the more energy efficient it is (because her passive regeneration can heal a larger amount of damage over a longer period of time, meaning that her active regeneration would have less damage to heal overall, so it would use up less energy). Her death delay allows her to continue fighting and/or just moving around even if her body should have already failed. Even if her heart has been destroyed, even if she is missing half of her body, as long as her brain is functioning she can delay her death by slowly burning through her energy (doesn't matter what condition the rest of her body is in). It takes just 5% of her base energy pool to delay her death for about an hour. After Taylor's body dies she can see it from above as a ghost (a humanoid one, not the unfeeling square robo-ghost from Destiny) and can choose to resurrect herself and restore whatever items and/or equipment was on her by burning through 20% of the energy pool. What happens during her resurrection is closer to time reversal. Her body, along with whatever equipment she had, turns into a blue light that gathers into her ghost, then, in a flash of blue light her body and equipment is completely restored. The process takes just a few seconds. Her physical boost is like a workaround the laws of physics. It doesn't change the biology of her body in any way. Instead, it changes how Taylor and the world around her interact with each other. This ability can be activated by Taylor letting the energy flow through her body. As a result, she can punch harder, lift heavier objects, move faster (this aspect is kind of similar to how Velosity's power works, only it doesn't affect Taylors perception of time and doesn't make her punches and etc. any weaker), take less damage overall and allows Taylor a greater level of control over her body (better coordination) because she can feel it better. This ability can also be used to quickly restore stamina. One of the very useful side effects of this power is that it numbs and/or even completely blocks the pain. The energy drain on the physical boost aspect of her power varies depending on how big of a boost Taylor wants to receive at the moment, and its effectiveness depends on Taylor's own capabilities and condition, the effects of the power being multiplicative (similar to Browbeats tactile telekinesis). She has full control over which attribute will be boosted by this ability and by how much it will be increased, which allows her to conserve her energy with proper management. For example, when she is running while on patrol she doesn't need to increase her strength that often, so she can just focus on increasing her speed and endurance (increases stamina and stamina regeneration).

**Mover** (6) - Taylors physical boost allows her to do some awesome parkour moves, but this is not the reason behind this power rating. Taylor has a line of sight teleportation ability (similar to Oni Lee's, only it doesn't leave a clone behind) and a very weak flying power that allows her to fly at the speed that is no faster than a half of her sprint speed. The teleportation costs about 1% of her base energy pool per use no matter the distance, and has a 1 second cooldown between each use. Her flying ability doesn't cost any energy to use and can be affected by the speed boost aspect of her physical boost ability.

**Blaster/Shaker** (10+) - Taylor can throw or shoot from her hands a variety of energy blasts that are based on the grenades used by Guardians from Destiny. The power of each blast may vary depending on how much energy she charged it with. A standard cost for most Sol and Arc blasts is 1.5% of her base energy pool per blast, and 3% for most Void blasts (the strength of all of these standard blasts is the same as in the game).

Here is a list:

1 Incendiary grenade/blast (Sol) - deals explosion damage on detonation and then applies a damage-over-time burning effect.

2 Swarm grenade/blast (Sol) - upon impact, splits into several smaller proximity grenades that can stay in mid-air, detonating when an enemy gets close.

3 Tripmine grenade/blast (Sol) - sticks to surfaces and detonates when an enemy gets close.

4 Flux grenade/blast (Arc) - can be stuck to an enemy.

5 Skip grenade/blast (Arc) - upon impact, splits into several smaller homing grenades that chase enemies.

6 Arcbolt grenade/blast (Arc) - upon detonation, deals damage that can chain to other enemies.

7 Flashbang grenade/blast (Arc) - upon detonation blinds enemies (energy cost of this one is halved).

8 Pulse grenade/blast (Arc) - upon impact, deals area-of-effect damage over several pulses.

9 Lightning grenade/blast (Arc) - sticks to surfaces and emits a powerful lightning pulse every two seconds.

10 Magnetic grenade/blast (Void) - detonates twice, pulling enemies in with each detonation, can be stuck to an enemy.

11 Spike grenade/blast (Void) - sticks to surfaces and emits streams that continually damage anyone who tries to go through

12 Suppressor grenade/blast (Void) - upon detonation, makes enemies unable to move.

13 Vortex grenade/blast (Void) - emits a large sphere that continually pulls the enemies to it.

14 Scatter grenade/blast (Void) - upon impact, separates into smaller grenades that explode.

15 Axion bolt grenade/blast (Void) - upon impact, generates a homing seeker that chases enemies.

16 Solar grenade/blast (Sol) - upon impact, emits a large sphere that continually burns enemies around it.

17 Firebolt grenade/blast (Sol) - deals damage in an area.

18 Fusion bolt grenade/blast (Sol) - can be stuck to an enemy.

19 Voidwall grenade/blast (Void) - upon impact, creates a barrier that continually damages anything that tries to go through it.

20 Thermite grenade/blast (Sol) - upon impact, creates a line in the direction the grenade was thrown that continually damages enemies who touch it.

21 Storm grenade/blast (Arc) - creates a miniature storm that damages everything inside it.

Taylor can also put a timer on her blasts (like its a grenade or a bomb) and set other different conditions for their activation (though nothing too complex), can create her own, unique blasts and can regulate the strength of her blasts (by controlling how much energy she uses up). She can also deactivate her blasts as long as they are nearby, even if they were already activated. She can modify her own blasts' characteristics (range, power and etc.), which can increase and/or decrease the energy cost.

Taylor is unaffected by her own blasts' effects, meaning that she can throw one right under her feet and receive no damage from the blast itself, though she may be damaged by its consequences.

**Thinker** (2) - she can use her physical boost ability to increase her intelligence and reflexes, which increases her reaction, thinking and learning speed. She can also achieve a bullet-time effect, though its energy cost is pretty high and it's very exhausting for the mind.

**Striker** (3) - can enhance the performance of the objects that she is touching (by charging them with her energy). If the object is given too much energy at the same time then it will break.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: I don't own anything.**

Idea №26 Young Justice x Worm

So, recently I've been rewatching the YJ show and decided to check out if there are any YJ x Worm crossovers out there. To my surprise, there are little to no crossovers like that out there, and most of them are just SI OC. So sad...

Anyway, here is the idea itself - Undersiders (Skitter, Tattletale, Grue, Imp, Bitch, Regent + maybe Foil and Parian) somehow end up in the DC universe, in the Young Justice timeline specifically. And from this point it can go in many different ways:

1 Undersiders do small-time crime until they get captured by the Justice League and semi-forced join the sidekick team.

2 Undersiders do small-time crime until they are noticed by The Light or one of their cells and are offered a job or (later on) jobs, as a result often facing off against the sidekick team. Maybe, later on, they join the sidekick team.

3 Undersiders do small-time crime until they get captured by the Justice League, after that they work as a B team (sidekicks being the A team obviously), doing their own missions for the league and sometimes joining the A team on some missions.

4 Undersiders become rogue vigilantes until their heroic actions are noticed by the Justice League. They are offered resources, support and guidance from the league in exchange for their services (basically they work for the league like mercs or something like that).

5 Undersiders become rogue vigilantes and their heroic actions are noticed by the Justice League. Undersiders refuse to work under the league in any shape or form and continue doing their own thing. Due to The Light having a finger in every pie the Undersiders, unavoidably, ruin multiple cells of the organisation, sometimes working together with the sidekick team.

The most likely way for the Undersiders to end up in the DC universe - one of Bakuda's bombs (damn they are so convenient due to how bullshit they are).

One of the most interesting possible plotlines of such a story would probably be Taylors choice to either try her best to go back to her original world, to her father, or to stay with the Undersiders, who are basically her family, in this new world (cause I really doubt anyone else on the team would want to go back to Earth Bet, except for maybe Parian and Foil, if they are even on the team in the first place). Ofc it could be easily resolved by just offing her dad before the main story even starts to focus more on other plotlines later on.

So yeah, that's pretty much the idea.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: I don't own anything.**

Idea №27 RWBY x Worm

So, no matter how shitty Volume 7 of RWBY turned out to be (not that it was unexpected or anything), after the introduction of a new (wasted) character, Clover, and reveal of his Good Luck semblance I got an idea for this **Alt Power Taylor**.

Taylor's ability can be described as "luck" manipulation.

**Shaker/Thinker (+Trump/Master subcategories)** \- Taylor can sense just how much negative and positive "luck" any item or person in her range has, and she can collect and redistribute that luck. There is no upper limit on how much luck she can hold on to herself, or force onto someone or something else. The speed at which she can drain or redistribute luck decreases with distance. Whatever luck the target has lost will slowly be restored over time. The restoration of peoples luck is influenced by their actions, choices, places and people around them. The restoration of items luck is influenced only by peoples luck and actions. Taylor can "bless" or "curse" people and items by completely draining them of either positive or negative luck, the curse or blessing then can be further enhanced with positive or negative luck. Possible **Trump **and** Master** subcategories due to the uncertainty of how exactly Taylors powers influence the probabilities and cause her power interferes with precognition type powers. Overall the power itself is similar to Bastard Son's power, except that it's a bit more nuanced and less obvious.

**Thinker/Master (self)** \- Taylor has a vague feeling of how likely is her immediate next action to succeed and can use a bit of positive luck (if she has any at the time) to increase her chances.

Taylor, just like everyone else, can create her own luck through her actions, but she can also absorb and/or enhance it with the luck that she has collected.

The effect of luck on items and people is multiplicative to their characteristics, abilities and skills.


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I don't own anything.**

Idea №28 Gu (aka the infamous Poison Jar) x Worm

The idea kinda came to me after reading one of the latest The Gamer chapters. I thought "Hey, Taylor was put in The Locker full of toxic waste, and that's kinda similar to the concept of a Poison Jar, so wouldn't it be fucked up if her power was based on that?". So yeah, that's how an idea for a half-assed "tinker"(trump) power was born.

Basically, Taylor can create black colored portal thingies to several "Poison Jar" dimensions (PJD for short). She can put pretty much anything and anyone inside, except herself. Everything that was put inside a PJD will melt into super goo and combine/turn into something else. Yes, it's a half-assed crafting mechanic turned into a superpower. Here is a step by step instruction on how to use the power:

1) Put things into the black portal thingy

2) Wait till everything inside melts and turns into super goo

3) Form a mental image of what you want the super goo to turn into, based on what you put inside

4) Wait till your power makes the thing for you

5) Open the black portal so it can spit out the result at you

6) ?

7) PROFIT

Example:

Toss a shirt, a piece of metal and a feather into the PJD, wait till it melts, imagine a really light and tough shirt, wait some more, get your tough-as-metal-and-light-as-a-feather super shirt.

Tossing more of the same thing into the same PJD is a waste tho. Melting 2 similar shirts together won't make a super double shirt of double goodness or anything like that. Melting 2 knives and a taser will not produce 2 taser knives, to get that you need 2 tasers and 2 knives tossed into 2 PJDs.

The portal to the PJD can capture samples of powers (Grue's darkness, Purity's blasts, Lung's fire breath and etc.), other parahumans (I would toss SS there just for shits and giggles), and pretty much anything else as long as it can go through Taylor's portal. For example by making Grue pour his darkness cloud into the PJD and tossing in a pepper spray, with a correct mental image Taylor can get a spray that produces the same darkness as Grue, or a liquid spray that makes people temporarily blind and deaf when sprayed, or whatever else she can come up with.

By putting a whole parahuman inside PJD and any other item it is possible to make an artefact that grants its user the power of said parahuman. Obviously whatever living creature that is trapped inside the PJD is not gonna like the feeling of their whole existence melting into super goo, but who cares, right?

Broken or used up items can be re-melted. For example, if Taylor's (hypothetical) spray can of Grue's darkness has run out she can just toss it into the PJD along with any container that is full of something, I think you can figure out the rest.

So yeah, the possibilities are literally endless.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: I don't own anything.**

Idea №29 Videogame mechanics (dash) x Worm

Taylor gets a **Mover/(Striker)/Trump** ability. The **Mover** aspect of her power starts pretty simply, a line of sight ability to dash. The default maximum distance is 10m and the default maximum "cooldown" is 1 second (shorter distance = lesser cooldown). It also puts some actual physical strain on her body and using it too much will make Taylor tired. Her **(****Striker)/Trump** ability allows her to acquire new variations of her **Mover** power or powers that are complementary to it by touching other parahumans. Here is a list of possible powers and power upgrades she could receive:

**Shadow Stalker** \- Taylor gets the ability to phase through objects when dashing

**Bakuda** \- Taylor gets the ability to create an explosion immediately after dashing (similar to The Butcher's explosive teleport)

**Tattletale** \- a minor complementary Thinker ability that improves Taylor's awareness of her own and others' movements, making it easier to target her dashes and predict the movements of others (not a precog power)

**Glory Girl** \- a 1 hit shield with its own 1-second cooldown

**Panacea** \- ability to regenerate for a short time after dashing, doesn't stack

**Velocity** \- Taylor gains a short personal speed buff after dashing, the effect is similar to Velocity's original power, but not as potent

**Armsmaster** \- Taylor gains the ability to combine her powers if they are similar enough, she still can use them separately as well, also makes all dash abilities slightly more efficient (small cooldown time reduction, small max range improvement and etc., small physical strain reduction and etc.)

**Oni Lee** \- when dashing Taylor can leave behind a clone that will disappear (with a blur) a few seconds later, can use all of Taylors powers, but can't leave behind a clone of its own, it has no mind of its own and only performs the actions that Taylor subconsciously ordered it to do

**Lung** \- Taylor gains the ability to improve her powers through training or through conflict, the effect is permanent, but most powers have a limit on how much they can improve

**Clockblocker** \- immediately after dashing Taylor can create a slow-mo bubble that will last half of a second in real-time, Taylor can move at normal speed in the bubble.

**Vista** \- when dashing Taylor can leave behind a corridor of stretched out space, making it harder to pursue her

**Bitch** \- Taylor can grant (or take away) inferior copies of her mover powers to 3 people (or less) with no time limit

**Grue** \- when dashing Taylor can leave behind a trail of darkness cloud identical to Grue's, Taylor has no control over the cloud but she can see and hear through it just fine

**Imp** \- Taylor is harder to focus on and track when she is dashing

**Coil** \- Taylor gets a "parallel thinking" ability

**Miss Militia** \- Taylor doesn't feel tired from dashing anymore, but it still leaves a strain on her body

**Rune** \- gives Taylor the ability to make the items she recently touched dash once with a mental command as long as they are not too far away from her

**Purity** \- become Purity's blast when dashing, the range restrictions of a regular dash still apply

**Fenja/Menja** \- become several times heavier when dashing, doesn't slow down the dash

**Regent** \- Taylor gets her nervous system improved (increased thinking speed, reflexes and etc.)

**Hookwolf** \- when dashing Taylor turns into a blender of swirling blades and hooks, slicing everything in her path, after the dash she turns back to normal, also she gains a thin layer of iron under her skin, but she can't control it as Hookwold does

**Note: the list may be updated later**


End file.
